Killer Lady
by Chiaki Jikarawa
Summary: Gumi Megpoid est une jeune fille solitaire, paraissant normal aux premiers abords mais qui cache en réalité un lourd secret. Sa rencontre avec un jeune guitariste changera-t-elle sa vie?
1. Chapter 1

**NA : Une nouvelle fanfiction pour remplacer les deux que j'ai supprimé… (Non, c'était pas des vocaloids^^) Du coup bah voilà le résultat sur un couple que je viens de découvrir et qui est pour moi un vrai coup de cœur, le Yuma X Gumi. Et puis c'est aussi inspiré d'une chanson de Gumi que j'aime Vraiment ('' Killer Lady'') donc j'espère que vous apprécierez le résultat**.

**Killer Lady**

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Une heure du matin, banlieue de Tokyo :**

La jeune fille était cachée derrière un muret de briques, le visage dissimulé par la pénombre. Accroupie, une main posée sur le macadam, l'autre tenant fermement un pistolet. L'arme chargée brillait au clair de lune. La fille fixait le sol, dans l'attente. L'attente de sa proie. Un certain ''Rinto Kagamine'', à éliminer de toute urgence, d'après son client.

Elle entendit un bruit de pas, venant de l'autre côté du muret. Elle se plaqua contre les briques, et diminua sa respiration. Lentement, elle se glissa vers le bout du muret. Personne ne pouvait la voir, et encore moins ce Rinto. D'après son client, c'était un gros buveur qui rentrait toujours saoul chez lui. On ne sait comment il s'y était pris mais il en savait trop. Et c'était souvent parce qu'ils en savaient trop qu'elle, elle était là.

Le prénommé Rinto avançait lentement. Certainement avait-il encore une fois trop bu. Elle prépara son arme et la pointa en face d'elle, un peu vers le haut. Rinto arriva bientôt à sa hauteur, elle leva un peu plus son arme et tira. En plein dans la poitrine. Le coup de feu allait alerter tout le quartier. C'était là que ça se corsait pour la fille. Le corps de sa victime tomba lourdement sur le sol tandis qu'elle courrait se cacher on ne sait trop où.

Généralement elle montait sur le toit. C'était là qu'on la remarquait le moins. Elle monta sur une benne à ordure et sauta sur le toit, assez bas pour qu'elle puisse y sauter, de la maison avoisinante. Une porte s'ouvrit. Elle se cacha derrière la cheminée, le cœur battant. Elle entendit le cri de celui qui venait de découvrir un cadavre. Le cri qu'elle entendait jour après jour depuis ses dix ans. Depuis qu'elle tuait des gens.

C'était son grand frère qui lui avait tout appris. Il trainait dans des coins pas nets de la ville et se faisait de l'argent en éliminant ceux qu'il fallait éliminer. Malheureusement, il avait été découvert et croupissait en prison. La jeune fille maîtrisait désormais seul son destin de tueuse à gage. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

- Ne surtout pas s'éterniser ici… Murmura-t-elle pendant qu'un jeune couple sortait de chez eux.

Elle courut du plus vite qu'elle le pouvait, sautant d'un toit à l'autre, sans un bruit. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on la remarque. Après avoir couru sur une distance d'environ cinq cent mètre, elle sauta sur le sol, se tordant légèrement la cheville. Un petit couinement lui échappa. Elle s'immobilisa. Personne ne l'avait entendu. A partir de là, elle pouvait rentrer chez elle sans aucun problème.

**Le lendemain, 7h45 :**

Gumi se réveilla tard, comme à son habitude. Elle devait partir de chez elle à huit heures ce qui lui laissait un quart d'heure. Elle enfila ses collants noirs et sa jupe verte foncée quadrillée. Elle ôta ensuite sa chemise de nuit et enfila un top blanc et un chemisier sans manche orange. Elle coiffa ses cheveux verts et se dépita devant les nombreux épis incontrôlables qui jaillissaient de toutes parts de son crâne. Ses deux mèches incurvées vers son cou étaient un peu trop longues par rapport à ses cheveux courts.

Gumi, malgré sa beauté éblouissante, était le genre de fille qu'on ne remarquait pas. Dans son lycée, personne ne la connaissait. Elle n'avait aucun ami. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas très sociable et qu'elle ne souriait jamais à personne. Elle avait déjà surpris la conversation de plusieurs personnes disant qu'elle leur faisait peur. Gumi n'y prêtait aucune importance. Du moment qu'elle avait sa musique, elle pouvait vivre comme bon lui semblait.

Elle fourra dans son sac de cours, assorti à sa jupe, quelques cahiers et sa trousse orange. Elle glissa son lecteur mp3 et son casque qu'elle venait d'acheter avec ses économies. Un casque orange qui lui avait coûté un mois de travail intensif.

Une fois son sac prêt, elle enfourna dans sa bouche une tranche de pain de mie et sorti en vitesse de son appartement, avec cinq minutes de retard.

Quand elle arriva enfin au lycée, tout le monde était déjà rentré en cours. Dépitée, elle préféra passez sa matinée en ville à finir ses devoirs en retard.

Elle s'installa sur une terrasse en centre-ville. Elle y allait régulièrement pour se rafraichir. Elle prit sa commande et sorti de son sac son casque orange et mis de la musique pendant qu'elle sortait ses cahiers.

Quand le serveur lui apporta son sirop de menthe, elle ne redressa même pas la tête, trop coupée du monde pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Le serveur se pencha pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait. Il dit quelque chose et voyant qu'elle n'entendait pas, il souleva légèrement le casque afin qu'elle entende toujours sa musique mais aussi ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en cour ?

Surprise, Gumi redressa d'abord la tête avant de dévisager l'inconnu. Un jeune homme assez grand en taille. Des cheveux roses en batailles et des yeux bleus clairs. Assez mignon… Il y avait écrit son nom sur son badge. '' Yuma ''.

- J'ai… Pas cour aujourd'hui. Répondit Gumi en remettant son casque sur ses oreilles.

Le serveur haussa les épaules et partit avec un sourire. Gumi écrivit quelques lignes. Elle s'arrêta sur un exercice de math trop difficile. Impossible de le résoudre pour sa petite tête.

Yuma revint pour débarrasser la table et lui demanda si elle désirait quelque chose. Cette fois-ci, elle vit qu'il lui demandait quelques choses sans savoir quoi. Elle retira son casque.

- De quoi ?

- Je demandais si tu voulais commander quelque chose.

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

- Non, c'est bon. Dit-elle en rangeant ses affaires.

- Je m'appelle Yuma.

- Super. Tu sais quoi ? Je suis nulle en math, mais je sais lire. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Et toi ?

- Moi quoi ?

- Ton nom.

- Gumi. Gumi Megpoid. Soupira-t-elle avant de s'en aller sans même dire au revoir.

**17h45, Appartement de Gumi :**

Gumi était étendue sur son lit, fatiguée par cet après-midi. Les profs lui avaient encore donné du travail ce qui fait qu'en plus des devoirs en retard, elle avait ceux du lendemain. Elle soupira.

Elle décida d'aller prendre un peu l'air avant de commencer son travail. Elle fourra les mains dans ses poches. Sa main droite frotta contre un petit bout de papier. C'était le ticket de caisse du bar. Elle repensa à ce serveur qui avait tenté de lui parler.

Elle fronça les sourcils et jeta les papiers dans la poubelle avoisinante. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'amis.

**18h15, sur une plage :**

Pas loin de son appartement, il y avait une plage. Elle y allait souvent. Assise sur le sable, elle fixait l'horizon et les vagues s'écraser sur le sable, formant de l'écume. La mer au loin, d'un bleu clair. Elle fixa pendant un moment ce paysage, se rafraichissant de l'air marin.

Puis elle se leva et ferma les yeux, bercée par le vent. Et elle se mit à chanter. Chanter une chanson qu'elle inventait sur le moment. Une chanson qui la représentait.

- J'en ai assez de tes minables divagations ''Puis-je faire ce dont j'ai envie?" Tu te prends pour qui à me faire de telles avances? Grouille-toi de comprendre ce que je désire sans m'obliger à te le dire Pourvu que tu ne lises pas dans mes pensées Tu ne pourras me toucher que lorsque Je le déciderai.

Elle s'arrêta net. Elle chantonna la mélodie. Pas mal, ça pourrait faire une bonne chanson en modifiant un peu les paroles.

- C'est joli.

Elle se retourna brusquement. Le serveur se trouvait derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Je viens souvent sur cette plage. En fait, j'habite l'appartement juste à côté.

Gumi fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as quel âge ? Demanda-t-elle.

La question semblait étonner son interlocuteur mais ce dernier répondit tout de même.

- J'ai dix-sept ans.

- Au moins, tu n'es pas un pédophile, c'est déjà ça… Si tu avais plus de dix-huit ans, je me serais enfuit en courant… Murmura Gumi.

- C'est pas parce que je suis jeune que je suis inoffensif. Répliqua-t-il.

Gumi ne répondit rien, songeant à cette dernière phrase.

- Et toi, tu as quel âge ? Demanda-t-il après une courte pause.

- Quinze.

Il s'assit sur le sable légèrement humide.

- Cette chanson…

Elle le regarda, attendant une suite.

- C'est toi qui l'as inventée ?

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas au lycée ? Tu devrais, non ?

- J'en ai pas envie.

Gumi s'assit à côté de lui, fixant la mer.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, c'est toi qui l'as écrite ?

Gumi hocha la tête.

- Tu aimes la musique ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

- Ça te dirait de faire un groupe ?

Gumi haussa les épaules.

- Avec… moi ?

- Un groupe ? Tu fais de la musique ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement, tournant la tête vers lui.

- Ouais, de la guitare.

- Trop cool ! Tu pourrais m'apprendre ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Il explosa de rire en voyant sa tête.

- Ça ne semble pas être un problème.

- Trop génial ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

Il la regardait.

- Alors à demain, ici, même heure ! Lui proposa-t-elle.

- Ok.

- Salut !

**19h00, appartement de Gumi :**

Elle avait été bête de faire ça. Pourquoi sympathiser avec cet inconnu ? Ok, il était sympa. Ok, c'était lui qui était venu vers elle. Mais pourquoi avoir accepté cette idée de groupe ? Demain, même heure, même endroit, elle lui expliquerait qu'elle s'était trompée.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Ça ne servait à rien. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'amis.

**Voilà ! Il faut que je continue mes autres fanfics parce que c'est beau d'en écrire de nouvelles, mais faut finir les autres. (Pourquoi dieu a-t-il inventé le mot fin ?)**

**Mais bon, vu que je suis en vacances, je vais pouvoir écrire 3x plus ! Ah ! J'ai trop hâte ^u^**

**Bref, bisous compoteux à tous !**


	2. Chapter 2

Killer Lady

**Bonjour les amis ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas donné de mes nouvelles ! (En même temps, je n'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment… Désolé :3) En ce qui concerne l'avancement de mes fics, je mettrais quelques infos importantes à la fin de ce chapitre ! Sur ce ! Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2 :

Ce soir, c'est le soir où il sort de chez lui. Dans le noir complet, parcourant les ruelles sombres et sales, vers des lieux qualifiés de mal fréquentés. Ce genre d'endroit, personne n'y va jamais. Enfin personne qui soit ''normal''. On lui a demandé de récupérer des informations. Son client désirait avoir plus de détails.

_Plus de détails… Il est marrant lui… Et si je me faisais choper ? _Il éprouve de la confiance et en même temps, il a un peu peur. Oui, la peur lui tenaille le ventre. Il veut rentrer chez lui, mais il sait que s'il s'écoute, il va tout perdre, son argent, son boulot, son appart, et puis _elle_.

Elle, il vient de la rencontrer, le jour même. Elle est mignonne, solitaire, indépendante… Jolie. Mais ce n'est pas le plus beau chez elle. Le plus beau, c'est sa voix cristalline.

- Hé ! Mec ! T'es bien silencieux, aujourd'hui, hein ?

Il se retourne. Un homme, assis sur une chaise devant un immeuble. Deux mèches violettes encadrent sont visages, il n'a pas pour autant l'air efféminé. C'est à lui qu'il parle ? Oui, c'est vrai que d'habitude, il parle à tout le monde, joyeusement. Lui, il aime bien se sentir entouré. Il espère que son attitude du jour n'est pas trop suspecte.

- Des problèmes persos ? Ça arrive à tout le monde, mec ! Mais t'sais quoi ? Je crois avoir ce qu'il te faut ! Poursuit l'homme.

Il fait sortir de l'ombre une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un bleu éclatants, occupée à fumer. Elle porte pour seul vêtements une mini-jupe et un t-shirt moulant tous les deux noirs.

- Elle, c'est Lily. Intéressé ? C'est pas très cher, t'sais ? Un bon prix ! Oui, un bon prix !

- Non merci, ça va aller.

La fille fait une moue déçue et repart dans l'ombre, fumer une autre cigarette dans l'attente d'un nouveau client potentiel.

_Hé Mec ! Ça faisait longtemps que t'étais pas tombé aussi amoureux !_

Il se réveille. Journée banale. Temps banal. Le soleil tape fort. Soleil. Comme d'habitude. C'est dommage, parce qu'il préfère la pluie.

Il se prépare, vite, il n'est pas vraiment tôt, mais lui, il est fatigué.

Nuit éprouvante…

La plage ! Il avait dit quelle heure déjà ? Ah oui, c'est vrai… Dix-huit heures, comme la veille.

Fatigué, il doit retourner bosser, le bar. On s'y ennui, mais c'est là qu'il l'a rencontré. _Gumi._

- Hey ! Yuma ! Salue un collègue quand Yuma entre dans le bar.

- Salut Akaito, ça va ?

- Bien sûr, et toi ?

- Un peu crevé.

Le prénommé Akaito sourit.

- Normal avec toutes les nuits blanches que tu passes ! Ah ! Mais t'es **Encore **en retard ! Comme d'habitude, au moins, là, tu ne changes pas ! C'est drôle, j'avais même pas vu l'heure !

Yuma hoche la tête et s'excuse plusieurs fois.

- Ah ! Mais au fait, il y avait une fille tout à l'heure qui attendait devant.

Akaito se frotte le menton, farfouillant dans sa mémoire, quand il a enfin trouvé quelque chose, il frappe la table en face de lui du poing.

- Oui, je me souviens !

- Tu en as mis du temps…

- 'Scuse, c'est avec l'âge.

Yuma sourit.

- C'est pas tout ça, mais à vingt-deux ans, je me fais vieux ! Plaisante Akaito en commençant à préparer des tables.

- Et, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

Akaito efface son sourire, reprend son sérieux et éclaircit sa voix en toussant légèrement.

- Une fille. Jeune. Cheveux verts. Yeux Verts. Assez jolie, si tu veux mon avis !

Yuma ouvre de grands yeux. Non, pas possible… Elle est revenue ? Déjà ? Non, pas possible… Mais si, ça ne peut être qu'elle !

- Elle t'a demandé, puis en voyant que t'étais pas là, elle m'a dit de te transmettre un message avant de partir.

Yuma fixe son ami, intrigué. Ce dernier n'a pas l'air de vouloir poursuivre.

- Quel Message ?

- Hein ?

- La fille ! Elle t'a dit quoi ?

- Ah ça… Elle a dit : ''Dit à Yuma que je l'aime.''

Yuma fronce les sourcils. Soit Akaito dit la vérité et dans ce cas, c'est elle qui se moque de lui, soit c'est Akaito qui ment pour le tester.

- Ak ! Allez ! Dis-moi ! Elle a pas dit ça, hein ?

- Yu, mon grand ! Calme-toi ! Je plaisantais. Mais ça valait le coup ! T'aurais dut voir ta tête, Yu !

Yuma soupire, exaspéré par l'immaturité pesante de son ami et collègue.

- Yu, plus sérieusement…

Il s'appuie sur une chaise et fixe intensément Yuma. Droit dans les yeux.

- Elle te plait, cette fille ?

Gros silence.

- Non.

Réponse claire et nette. Déçu, Akaito repart dans sa tâche de nettoyeur de tables. Yuma commence à s'impatienter.

- Hé ! Ak !

- Quoi…

- Elle a dit quoi, au fait ?

- Ah ça… Rien.

Quoi ? Elle n'avait rien dit ? Cet abruti finis aurait pu le dire plus tôt !

- Yu, tu sais qu'elle a rougis quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle te voulait ?

Yuma lève les yeux au ciel. Encore une de ses blagues puériles. Néanmoins, il ne peut s'empêcher de le vérifier.

- C'est vrai ?

- Nan.

Eclat de rire. Nouveau froncement de sourcil.

- Ak ! Sérieusement !

- Ok ! Ok ! T'énerve pas !

- Dis-moi !

- Je lui ai dit que t'étais pas là.

- Oui, et ?

- Elle a froncé les sourcils et a crié : ''tant pis, cet imbécile aurait dû être à l'heure !'' Et elle s'est barrée, l'air de rien.

Ça lui ressemble déjà un peu plus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Il la connaît à peine !

- Et Yu, sérieusement, tu la connais d'où ?

- D'ici.

- Là ? Ici ? Demande Akaito en pointant le sol de ses deux index.

Yuma hoche la tête.

- Elle aurait pas une amie jolie, avec qui je pourrais... Parler ?

- Non.

- Même pas Discuter ?

- Non.

- Papoter ?

- Non.

- Bavarder ?

- Non ! Ak, t'es lourd là ! Tu vas pas me faire tous les synonymes ! Non, c'est non.

- Allez ! Partage ! Une fille facile comme elle… Il y en…

- Elle a pas d'amis, Bordel ! Hurle Yuma.

**Alours ? Ça vous a plu ? Donc voilà les nouvelles importantes : **

**- Je vais certainement débuter un nouveau compte de fanfiction, avec seulement des fics vocaloids. Celui-ci, je mettrais d'autres fics sur d'autres thèmes et j'y finirais mes anciennes fics. **

**- Les OS, seront considérés comme terminés, étant donné que les nouveaux seront sur l'autre compte (que je créerai aux prochaines vacances.) **

**Fics qui verront rapidement une fin (dans l'ordre des priorités)**

**- Russian Roulette**

**- Killer Lady**

**- Yandere**

**Fics qui verront dans longtemps une fin :**

**- The First Love I Knew**

**- Corruption Garden**

**Fics qui ne verront probablement pas de fin:**

**- Three Girls, Three Personalities**

**- Neru X Nami**

**Fics qui avanceront selon l'avancement de la fic originale :**

**- Tuer celui que j'aime.**

**Voilà, c'est à peu près tout… Désolé si certains ne sont pas heureux de l'ordre des priorités mais voilà… **

**AUCUNE FIC NE SERA SUPPRIMEE !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon séjour sur . Merci à tous de m'avoir lu ou de me lire. A la prochaine !**


End file.
